Your Love Is My Drug
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: So Alfred is left alone in the White House with only a IPod and a IHome...mhm this is Crack in it's element! Crack: Us x Uk. Hope you guys enjoy it!


Alfred peeked down the hall ways of the white house quickly, _'Hmm okay no one is here.'_ He tip toed carefully to Obama's office and jumped into his chair spinning, "Ahhh a day off!" He put his feet on the desk and leaned back, "This is the life man!"

He let it be silent for a few seconds before letting out a groan, "Man now I'm bored!" He looked on the desk and saw that his IPod and IHome were on it, making him grin, "Time for a dance party!"

He plugged the IPod in and pressed playing his grin turning into a full out smile when Kesha's song _Your Love Is My Drug_ started to play.

Alfred jumped up and did a pose:

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

He started to loosen his tie and sway his hips in the chair to the beat. For Kesha looking like Lady Gaga's baby Alfred really did like her music.

_I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls_

Alfred got out if the chair kicking it to the ground as he grabbed a pen from the desk and started to sing along:

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

Alfred then started to take his tie of as sang along:

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

He turned the IPod on full blast and put it against a desk microphone blasting it threw the white house. He skipped down the hall moving his hips and hands as he continued to lip sing into the pen.

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!_

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy_  
_My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_

He reached the main stairs and jumped on them sliding down them quickly:

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
I Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

He then landed on the floor feet first and did a cool leg kick thing while pointing to the closed main door:

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away_

He smirked imagining his old guardian Arthur as the next lyrics came up:

_So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love _

The music was so loud and Alfred was so into the music he didn't see or hear the door knob moving.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love _

The door opened, "Alfred are you here?"

Alfred froze as he saw that the person was none other than his old guardian Arthur. He was looking at Alfred in a confused expression while the music continued to play over the speaker.

Alfred grinned, _"Heyyy."_

Arthur smirked, _"Hey."_

Alfred stood up and rubbed the back of his head_, "Soooooo,"_ he sang as he laughed with the song.

Arthur walked up to him and kissed him softly, "I can never leave you alone without you doing something stupid." "Mmm I blame you for leaving me alone for so long, "answered Alfred as he kissed Arthur softly as his arms wrapped around his slim waist. As they shared their kiss the last words of the song played.

_your love_

_your love_

_your love_

_your love_

_is my drug_

_

* * *

_

**This is what happens when meccajojo doesnt txt me back and It's just me and my Ipod alone in my house!**

**But beside the total randomness of this story I got to say Alfred sure can dance XD**

**Alfred: You beat your writer ass i can!**

**So i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews and Comments make me and my pencil very happy!**


End file.
